Endgültig Vorbei
by soreiyu
Summary: Ein Wort. Sechs Buchstaben. Und eine so große Lüge, dass man es sich kaum vorstellen kann. Es ist nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht. Und doch ist es falsch. Wir dürfen das nicht tun. Dürfen nichts füreinander empfinden.


Endgültig vorbei

It's hard to remember how it felt before.

Now I found the love of my life ...

Passes things get more comfortable.

Everything is going right.

….

„Harry!" Ich löse mich lachend aus der Gruppenumarmung unserer Quidditch-Mannschaft, drehe mich um und blicke in die Richtung, aus der ich gerufen wurde. Mein breites Grinsen verschwindet leicht, als ich Ginny auf mich zukommen sehe. Ihre leuchtenden Augen sind genau auf mich fixiert, ihre Lippen werden von einem sanften Lächeln umspielt.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie geht, kommt sie mir näher, langsam verringert sich der Abstand zwischen uns. Ich kann nicht sagen weshalb, aber meiner Meinung nach ist sie viel zu schnell …..

Es ist wie ein Traum, als sie plötzlich direkt vor mir stehen bleibt, sich ihre Hände in meinen Nacken legen und sie mich zu sich herunter zieht. Doch kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen treffen, stoppt sie und fährt langsam mit einer Hand meinen Rücken hinab.

„Wir haben gewonnen", flüstert sie und obwohl ich es in dem ganzen Getümmel, von Jubelrufen und Glückwünschungen erfüllt, kaum hören kann, verstehe ich es. Ich nicke zaghaft.

Ginny lächelt. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln, gleich dem eines Engels.

Und mit einem Mal legt sie ihre Lippen auf meine, streicht mit der Zunge sacht über die meinen.

_Zusammen._

Ja, das sind wir.

Ginny und ich. Ich und die Schwester meines besten Freundes.

Unbehagen erfüllt mich, jedoch nicht, weil sie Rons Schwester ist. Ihm ist es egal, er meint, sie sei bei mir in guten Händen.

Ist sie das wirklich?

Ich löse den Kuss, schaue ihr tief in die Augen und denke daran, wie sehr ich sie doch liebe.

_Ich liebe dich._

Ich spreche es nicht aus, denke es bloß. Doch ist es die Wahrheit? Tue ich es?

Eine Frage, die ich nicht richtig mit ‚Ja' beantworten kann.

Zuneigung ist da schon, aber mehr?

Fragend blickt mich Ginny aus ihren braunen Augen an. Im Licht wirken sie beinahe bernsteinfarben.

Probeweise, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mehr für sie empfinde, als ich mir eingestehen will, küsse ich Ginny erneut.

Einfach um mich von dem Gedanken abzubringen, dass dies nicht das ist, was ich will.

Warum sollte ich es denn nicht wollen? Jeder will von dem hübschesten Mädchen von ganz Hogwarts geküsst werden.

Jeder.

Aber wieso fühle ich mich dabei jedes Mal so unwohl, wieso bleibt bei mir jedes Mal dieses angenehme Kribbeln aus, dass ich noch nicht einmal bei unserem ersten Kuss verspürt hatte?

Ich wende mich von Ginny ab, senke den Blick und gehe durch die Massen in den Umkleideraum. An den Stellen, wo ihre Hände vor kurzem noch gelegen hatten, wird es wieder unmerklich kalt und ein schlechtes Gewissen schleicht sich in mich hinein, weil ich Ginny ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Feld habe stehen lassen.

Erschöpft setze ich mich auf einen Stuhl, lehne mich zurück.

Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, weshalb ich mich jetzt so unglaublich beschissen fühle. Es ist ein schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint, es ist warm und der Himmel wolkenlos. Beim Quidditch haben wir gegen Slytherin gewonnen, meine Beziehung mit Ginny läuft perfekt.

_Perfekt._

Von wegen. Ich habe sie stehen lassen, das kann man nicht unbedingt perfekt nennen.

Seufzend stehe ich auf, ziehe mich um und gehe, meinen Besen geschultert, nach draußen.

Ein kühler Wind weht mir ins Gesicht, was einem bei so einem Wetter auch ganz gut tut.

Langsam gehe ich über das Gelände hoch zum Schloss, ich bin der einzige, wie es scheint.

„Hey!" Ein Ausruf, eine Stimme, die mir unheimlich bekannt vorkommt. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch lande ich auf dem Boden. Anscheinend bin ich gerade mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Mein Blick wandert zu der Person, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden sitzt. Mein Herz setzt aus, ein eiskalter Schauer jagt meinen Rücken runter.

_Nicht jetzt. Bitte._

Ungewollt fasziniert sehe ich dem blassen Jungen zu, wie er sich leise fluchend erhebt und sich den Dreck von den Sachen klopft. Sein weiß-blondes Haar ist leicht zerzaust, seine grauen Augen würdigen mich keines Blickes, sind wütend auf seinen Besen geheftet, der am Boden liegt.

_Draco Malfoy._

Aus der vorherigen Kälte, wird mir plötzlich unglaublich heiß, mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Brust, als wolle es zerspringen. Was macht er hier? Wieso läuft er mir ausgerechnet jetzt über den Weg, wo es mir sowieso schon so scheiße geht?

Beim Spiel war es anders, da habe ich ihn so gut es ging ignoriert, meine Gedanken nur auf einen Punkt konzentriert: auf den Schnatz.

Aber was soll ich jetzt tun?

Meine Gedanken kreisen in diesem einen Moment nur noch um ihn, sein Gesicht, seinen Körper. Erinnerungen kommen in mir hoch. Erinnerungen, die ich längst verdrängt habe, damit ich vor Sehnsucht nicht kaputt ging. Doch jetzt?

Die Zeit mit ihm zusammen ist längst vorbei, die heißen Küsse, die wir austauschten, das was passiert war zwischen uns. All das musste ich vergessen, verdrängen, wollte es. Ich konnte meine Freunde, denen Draco mehr als alles andere verhasst war, nicht mehr belügen. Ich musste eine Lösung finden. Und die war Ginny gewesen.

_Ich liebe Ginny._

Sie war nicht nur eine Lösung. Ich liebe sie von ganzem Herzen und so wird es auch immer sein.

Doch irgendwie sage ich das nur, nicht wirklich auf der Wahrheit beruhend, nur um mir ins Gewissen zu reden.

Damit ich jetzt keinen Fehler beging, der alles zerstören könnte.

„Dr…. Draco ….." Es ist ungewohnt, wieder seinen Vornamen in seiner Gegenwart in den Mund zu nehmen, auch wenn es nur geflüstert war und er es unmöglich hören konnte.

Er hebt den Kopf, dreht sich erstaunt zu mir um. Seine Augen weiten sich.

„Du?", fragt er leise, krächzend. Er hat es doch gehört.

Er geht zwei Schritte zurück, bleibt stehen. Ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich immer noch auf dem Boden sitze, nehme meinen Besen wieder in die Hand und richte mich auf. Ich spüre, dass meine Beine kurz davor sind, zusammen zu knicken, das Verlangen nach ihm, nach seinen Berührungen frisst mich förmlich auf, ich fühle mich zu schwach, um standzuhalten.

Ich kann nicht mehr, Hilflosigkeit ergreift Besitz von mir, macht mich immer schwächer.

Es ist dieselbe Hilflosigkeit, als wir kurz davor waren, es zu tun. Miteinander zu schlafen. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, etwas falsch machen zu können, ihm weh zu tun. Und genau dasselbe Gefühl verspüre ich jetzt.

Am liebsten würde ich weglaufen, doch etwas hindert mich daran. Ob es seine Augen sind? Seine Augen, die das widerspiegeln, was tief in mir steckt, ich nur nicht preisgeben will?

_Unerfüllte Sehnsucht. Verlangen._

Kann es das sein? Ich versuche es zu leugnen, will ihn stehen lassen, abhauen, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass ich genug von ihm habe. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass es vorbei ist. Endgültig.

_Vorbei._

Ein Wort. Sechs Buchstaben. Und eine so große Lüge, dass man es sich kaum vorstellen kann. Es ist nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht. Und doch ist es falsch.

Wir dürfen das nicht tun. Dürfen nichts füreinander empfinden.

_Nicht so was._

Von mir aus alles, aber auf keinen Fall Liebe, Zuneigung, Verlangen nacheinander …. keine Sehnsucht. So soll es nicht sein, ich bin mit Ginny zusammen. Ganz allein mit ihr.

Und nur das ist ….

…_. richtig?_

Es ist besser für uns alle. Vor allem für mich.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Eine Frage, die unerwartet kommt, habe ich doch gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich das gerade laut gesagt habe. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich auf seine Frage antworten soll. Es ist besser. Ganz einfach.

So ist es halt.

„Ich …." Ich komme nicht dazu, meinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, er funkelt mich zornig an. Seine Worte treffen mich wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

„DU fühlst dich vielleicht besser, wenn du mit deiner Süßen von Weasley rummachen kannst, aber hast du vielleicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie ICH mich fühlen könnte?!"

Ja, ständig.

Immer, wenn ich abends im Bett lag oder du mir über den Weg liefst, fragte ich mich, ob du wohl genauso darunter leidest wie ich. Weil ich so ein Feigling war …. bin. Weil ich mich nicht getraut habe, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken, meinen Freunden zu beichten, was ich trieb, wenn sie nicht da waren, mit wem ich immer zusammen war, dass es die Person war, die sie am meisten verabscheuten.

Ich schweige getroffen, will nur noch weg hier. Ich bin kurz davor, zusammen zu brechen, mein Verlangen nach ihm steigt ins Unermessliche. Gleich ist es soweit. Ich werde es nicht mehr unterdrücken können, werde aus reinem Impuls heraus, auf ihn zu gehen und ….

Ich habe es nicht mitbekommen, plötzlich steht er vor mir, beugt sich ein Stück zu mir runter, bis zu meinem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich, hast du das immer noch nicht kapiert?" Ich vernehme seine geflüsterten Worte klar und deutlich, brauche jedoch noch einige Sekunden, um sie zu verarbeiten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie mir geschieht, als mir die Tränen in die Augen kommen und ich mich fallen lasse. Seine Arme fangen mich auf, halten mich fest.

Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe.

Meine Hände wandern zu seinem Gesicht, bleiben auf seinen Wangen liegen. Er lächelt. Mein Blick fällt auf seine Lippen, karmesinrot, sinnlich, verführend. Wie in Trance ziehe ich ihn zu mir und drücke meine Lippen auf die seinen.

Ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln durchfährt mich, schöner und gewaltiger, als es bei Ginny jemals sein könnte, denn bei ihr habe ich es nie gespürt. Kein einziges Mal.

Er öffnet seinen Mund einen Spalt breit, zieht mich enger an sich heran. Meiner Zunge wurde der Einlass gewährt, ich kann ohne zu Zögern wieder seinen Geschmack aufnehmen, habe alle Zeit der Welt, seine Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Ich liebe ihn, könnte zerspringen vor Glück, doch dann geschieht etwas, das mich vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft …..

Er drückt mich von sich, schaut mich traurig lächelnd an.

Ich verstehe das nicht, irgendwas läuft hier gerade vollkommen anders, als geplant. Gut, was war von all dem schon geplant gewesen, aber wieso bricht er ab?

„Es tut mir leid."

_Es tut mir leid._

Seine Worte hallen tonlos in meinem Kopf wieder. Immer wieder und wieder. Es will nicht aufhören.

Einige Minuten vergehen, schweigend. Mir kommt es vor, als wären es Stunden.

Was tut ihm leid? Kann er nicht endlich die Klappe aufreißen und sagen, was ihm leid tut? Warum muss er es so lange hinauszögern? Warum, verdammt ….?!

„Danke, dass du es mir ein letztes Mal erlaubt hast."

Danke? Ein letztes Mal? Ich würde es immer wieder tun, wenn ich nur die Zeit dazu hätte!

Aber etwas an seinem Blick verrät mir, dass dies wirklich das letzte Mal gewesen ist.

Das letzte Mal dieses unglaubliche Gefühl zu spüren, welches ich nach Möglichkeit immer wieder spüren wollte.

Es ist vorbei. Und diesmal ist es keine Lüge.

Es ist die Wahrheit.

_Die Realität._

Und es fällt mir so unglaublich schwer dies zu akzeptieren.

Dass es nun nie wieder so sein wird, wie früher. Dass das, was in den letzten paar Monaten Alltag, nun auch für immer der Alltag sein wird. Mit Ginny. Zusammen.

Ob ich daran zergehe, oder nicht.

Denn es wäre falsch, weiter zu machen.

Aber warum gerade in diesem Moment? Wozu dieser Kuss, der doch nie mehr geschehen wird?

Draco dreht sich um, wendet sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von mir ab. Ich halte ihn nicht auf, lasse ihn gehen.

Ich erwarte keine Antwort von ihm auf meine Fragen, habe ich sie nicht ausgesprochen.

Mein Magen verkrampft sich, meine Beine geben nach, ich sinke auf den Boden, meinen Besen immer noch in der Hand.

Tränen des Glücks verwandeln sich in Tränen unendlicher Verzweiflung, Trauer und Hass auf einen selbst, weil man etwas Unmögliches wahr haben wollte. Etwas, dass falsch ist.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und ich weiß, wem sie gehört.

Es ist dieselbe Hand, die mich immer wieder, sei es tröstend oder fordernd, zu sich gezogen, mich in den Arm genommen und immer das getan hatte, was ich gerade brauchte.

_Ginnys Hand._

Zaghaft lege ich meine Hand auf ihre.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf ein wenig und schaue sie an.

Sie weiß was ich empfinde, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie vorhin die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen wäre, als Draco mich geküsst und dann verlassen hatte.

Und selbst, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen wäre …. Sie wusste es.

„Ginny, ich …."

„Shhh" Zärtlich legt sie einen Finger auf meine Lippen. Ich will mich entschuldigen, will ihr sagen wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich sie so sehr verletzt habe, aber an ihren Augen kann ich erkennen, dass sie mir irgendwie schon längst verziehen hat, nie wütend auf mich gewesen ist.

Und auch wenn der Schmerz noch einige Zeit lang bleiben wird, nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag verschwindet, so weiß ich doch, dass ich nicht alleine bin.

And after all the obstacles.

It's good to see you now with someone else.

And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends.

After all that we've been through.

‚Cool' by Gwen Stefani

Fin

Na, Ihr? gg

Ich hoffe mal, euch hat die Fic so einigermaßen gefallen.

Der 1. Part aus ‚Cool' is da, weil ich dachte, das beschreibt doch so ungefähr Harrys Gefühle bzw. Denken, der 2. Ist da eher für Draco gedacht

Reviews sind immer willkommen


End file.
